1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure for a switchgear cabinet door, machine case or the like, having a safety device, wherein a lock is attached to the switchgear cabinet door, machine case or the like with a first locking element, and a second locking element is attached to the door frame, machine case frame or the like, and wherein both locking elements can be brought into and out of functional connection with each other under control of an electric signal.
2. Description of Prior Art
A closure of this type is employed for safety reasons at locations where defined prerequisites regarding the release of the opening process of the switchgear cabinet door or machine case must be observed, for example the shut-off of the supply voltage.
Such a method is known from German Patent Publication DE 295 07 654 U1. In this case a pivot lever closure is employed, and locking occurs by the pivot lever, which thus is brought into an initial position in a lock depression. This results in a considerable intervention with the closure, i.e. in a new lock construction.